


Moonlight

by ceruleyana



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Lake-town, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:48:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25241179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ceruleyana/pseuds/ceruleyana
Summary: Bilbo steps out of the celebrations to find Thorin bathed in moonlight, staring up towards the Lonely Mountain.
Relationships: Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield
Comments: 12
Kudos: 97





	Moonlight

**Author's Note:**

> Quarantine has me on a writing kick, and I hope you all enjoy this short piece.

Bilbo felt suffocated by the atmosphere within the hall. None of the Company seemed to mind, all of them filled with cheer, no doubt relishing the amount of food and praise given to them by the Men of Lake-town. He could not blame them of course, being manhandled and imprisoned by elves just a few weeks prior. 

Bilbo did enjoy the food very much, of course. He didn't exactly feast in Mirkwood himself, stuck to stealing scraps from the elves as to not be noticed. He simply wasn't used to the amount of Men surrounding them, many of them curious as to what he was. This did not surprise him as he doubted Hobbits travel this far East. No, he would be the first and therefore would be ogled at by the Big Folk. 

Looking for an escape route, he noticed a member of the Company missing - their leader, to be exact. That settled it then. If Thorin Oakenshield can escape from a party that's supposed to be celebrating him then it shouldn't be difficult for him to do so. 

And so he did. He weaved through the crowd of Men in the hall until his hairy feet reached the door leading outside. He took a deep breath and wrinkled his nose while doing so, the unfamiliar smell of fish oil and water reaching his nostrils. He looked around, and in the dark of the night, he spotted the silhouette of Thorin staring up at the sight of the Lonely Mountain. 

A part of him was loathe to disturb him, yet he could not find it in himself to walk away, which seems to be what happens to him whenever Thorin is involved. Oh, to be sure, he has contemplated this several times throughout the journey to Erebor, yet the answer to the question that he is himself unsure of remains to elude him. Nevertheless, he felt the need to approach, to soothe whatever worries Thorin might have so close to his lost kingdom, so he crossed the gap between them. 

"Thorin?" Bilbo's voice rang out, disturbing the quiet that had settled in the town. Bilbo saw Thorin's shoulders stiffen and wondered if he had made a mistake in approaching him. 

"Ah, Master Baggins." Thorin turned around, facing Bilbo, the strands of his hair catching the moonlight. Bilbo felt his breath catch, seeing Thorin like this with the shadow of Erebor upon them. "Not joining the festivities?" 

"I should be asking you that, I think." Bilbo mentally shook himself. "After all, the celebrations are because of you." 

"Hmph." Thorin shook his head, the moonlight playing in his hair. "They are celebrating the possibility of gold, not me."

"That might be true, but still." Bilbo walked towards Thorin's side, staring up at the mountain. "How does it feel, being this close?"

Bilbo heard Thorin sigh deeply. "It feels... too good to be real, I feel. Reclaiming Erebor was seen as a fool's errand for so long, and yet here we are, so close to it. And yet..."

"And yet?" Bilbo turned to Thorin who had his eyes closed. 

"And yet... it still feels so far away. Erebor. My home. My kingdom." Thorin opened his eyes to look at Bilbo who was shocked to see them watery. Or perhaps it shouldn't be a surprise. "Why did you vouch for me, Master Baggins?" 

Bilbo blinked at the sudden change in subject. "Why- why did I? I- well, I suppose it's because I'd like to think that I'd gotten to know you throughout this quest, and well?" Bilbo took a breath, feeling oddly shaky. "I believe in you, Thorin. You are an honorable dwarf, and I believe that you will honor your word."

Thorin said nothing in response, and all was silent. Bilbo worried that he had said something wrong, yet could not find any fault in what he said. He did believe in Thorin, and if he had to yell it out loud for a whole town to hear then so be it. 

"If I don't?" Thorin said with a voice so quiet that Bilbo thought he had imagined it. "What would you do if I fail to keep my word?" 

Bilbo stood there, not knowing how to react, much less answer. A moment passed before he got his thoughts together. "Well then, something must be terribly wrong because the dwarf that I know would definitely honor his word. Perhaps a bit of a knock on the head would snap you out of whatever spell you're under." Bilbo's chuckles died upon seeing the torn look on Thorin's face. 

"Would you?" There was something urgent in Thorin's voice, something pleading. "Would you give me 'a knock on the head' should I need it?“

"I..." Bilbo felt his was missing something in the conversation that they were having, yet the look on Thorin's face stopped him from asking exactly what. "Of course, Thorin. If you need it."

"Thank you, Master Baggins." Thorin's features settled into something more calm, more assured. "Once Erebor has been reclaimed, I will-" He stopped, looking as though he had said too much. 

"You will what?" 

"It's nothing, Master Baggins. Pay me no mind." Thorin went back to directing his gaze at the mountain. 

Bilbo, who felt lost during the entire conversation, felt rather fed up. "Thorin. You will what?" 

Thorin turned back at him, his blue eyes more stark than ever. "I would shower you with gifts and titles, all of which you deserve."

Bilbo felt numb. He had thought he had misheard yet the look on Thorin's face said otherwise. Upon hearing those words, he found that he had the question that plagued him in his hands at last. All that was left was the answer. His answer. 

"Thorin, are you saying what I think you're saying?" Bilbo felt the beat of his heart quicken. His hands itched to be placed on Thorin, yet he had to be sure. He would not risk their friendship on a misunderstanding. 

"And what do you think I'm saying, Master Baggins?" Thorin and Bilbo were almost touching, only a breath away. 

Bilbo couldn't stand it any longer. He closed the gap between them. 

He tasted like ale and pipeweed. Bilbo felt like his whole body was on fire, every inch of skin touching Thorin's was blazing. They kissed with a desperation and longing that cannot be put into words, and so they wasted no time on it. They simply consumed each other and let themselves be consumed under the light of the moon, the faded cheers of Lake-town in the background. 

They broke apart, gasping for air and their foreheads touching. They looked at each other, and Bilbo let out a giggle while Thorin grinned. 

"So..." Bilbo said between giggles. 

"So..." Thorin echoed, his grin as bright as the moon above them. 

Bilbo pulled away and bounced on the heels of his feet, feeling rather giddy. 

"Master Baggins... Bilbo." Thorin straightened, sounding rather formal, every inch a king. "Once Erebor is reclaimed, I wish to court you in the ways of my people. Do you accept?“

Bilbo blinked. "Once Erebor is reclaimed? Not... now?" 

"Yes." Thorin looked forlorn upon saying it. "With Erebor not yet reclaimed, I am afraid I have nothing to offer to you. I am only a king without a mountain. I cannot give you what you deserve and-" 

"You're wrong!" Bilbo felt both angry and exasperated at Thorin's words. "I don't need your riches or your mountain. I... I love you, Thorin." Bilbo felt his hands tremble, but he refused to stop until Thorin understood. "You could have not a single coin in your name yet I'd still love you all the same. You are kind and loyal and brave, and I'd be a fool of a hobbit to not see that that is enough."

He didn't have enough time to catch his breath before Thorin hugged him tightly, burying his head in Bilbo's curls. "I truly do not deserve you."

"Honestly, Thorin." Bilbo softly shook his head, his face buried in Thorin's chest. "I'm just a simple hobbit. It is me who doesn't deserve you."

"You are not." Thorin's voice was muffled by Bilbo's hair. "You are precious, ghivashel, and you should know that."

Bilbo smiled, the two of them swaying slightly as though they were dancing as the cool breeze hit them gently. Oh, they still have ways to go before reclaiming Erebor, never mind that they're so near. And yet, Bilbo thought within Thorin's arms, everything seemed so small, even the dragon, with Thorin by his side. 


End file.
